In many polymer applications, the polymers are not used in the pure state; rather, they are compounded with various additives to modify certain properties. For instance, it is well known to add fiberglass reinforcements to polymers to improve their mechanical properties.
Absorbable polymeric materials have been used in surgical applications for many years. For instance, gut sutures have been used since the nineteenth century. More recently, synthetic absorbable polymers have been used in surgical applications; first as sutures, and then as other implantable devices such as prostheses, supports, anastomotic devices, staples, and the like.
For many proposed surgical applications, it would be desirable to enhance certain of the strength properties of synthetic absorbable polymers. Obviously, however, the conventional reinforcing materials such as fiberglass cannot be used to reinforce articles that are to be left in the body to be absorbed. In order to qualify for use as a reinforcing agent in an absorbable article, the reinforcing agent must itself be absorbable and must exhibit no adverse reaction with body tissues.
This invention provides absorbable polymers containing a filler that meets the above criteria. Not only does the filler used in this invention enhance certain mechanical properties, such as stiffness, but it can also enhance the absorption rate of the polymer (by accelerating the absorption rate and/or making it more predictable), and can enhance the processing characteristics of the polymer.